


Gold Plated Gun

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Arkham Asylum, Batman - Freeform, Crime, F/M, Graphic Violence, Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Sexual Content, pre joker days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: My own take on the Joker's origin story.  This will go for an unknown amount of chapters and will eventually cross worlds with Harleen Quinzel's story of how they met.  This is an exciting piece I had sudden inspiration for I hope you enjoy.  This is Suicide Squad based mixed with some of my own stuff, as well as some facts from the old comics mixed in.





	1. Tragedy

The room was dead silence, you could hear a bead of sweat fall. Everyone stared at each other unsure of what to say next. James couldn't believe the words that came out of the officer Tulson's mouth. His brother? His brother involved in a drive-by shooting. That he was just one of those people that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. No, he didn't believe that he was just that unlucky. James had suspcions that Jason had gotten in with the wrong crowd. His sudden eagerness to pay for dinner, or anytime they went out. The way he always looked over his shoulder with a more than casual glance. He couldn't believe, he didn't want to believe that his brother was dead. Growing up he cherished the odd day when he didn't go to school with a new bruise or cut he had to cover up. Growing up with a dad who thought the only way to raise a child was with a fist in one hand, and a bible in the other. Pray until daddy came home from work, and then get a beating for all the sins he assumed you commited in his absence. Jason was the only one he could take comfort in. For it sure wasn't going to be his mother. Who had the personality of the cowardly lion, and the build of a twelve year old. James straightened his royal blue tie, it felt like it was strangling him. Slowly he felt it harder and harder to breath. Jason didn't have the looks that his brother did, but he made up for it in droves with his personality. He could walk into any room and instantly make it lighter. Smooth talking was what he was great at. James had definitely gotten the looks side of things. With piercing blue eyes and defined features. But he had never taken advantage of it, always happy to have what he did. "Can I see my brother?" James said swallowing between each syllable. "Tomorrow, kid tomorrow after the forensic guys do their thing." Officer Tulson explained. James felt his eyes burn has he held back the tears. Closing his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose between to fingers. This week was taking a toll on him, after loosing his job at the newspaper just two days prior. Leaving the precinct he made his way back to his shack of an apartment. He couldn't complain too much, the area was halfway decent, and it had a kitchen and bathroom. All the essentials one needed for the life of a single bachelor. But without a job, and now a funeral to pay for. He felt like he was up shit creek without a boat or a paddle. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door assuming it was the police again he opened it. Only to be shocked when a rather large revolver was pointed straight at his forehead. " Jason had one more job to do before his debts were cancelled. Where did he go! Tell me where he is or I swear to God I will blow you fucking brains out all of this shithole!" The man grimaced. "He was killed in a drive-by shooting about 3 hours ago." James gulped hoping not to die right here, right now. "Well then you are gonna have to do, help us with this gig and there will be $20,000 in it for you. James stared at the tall bald headed man. He had a tattoo that went from his brow to his ear that said Pussy first. One could only assume that was twist from Bros before Hoes but he didn't feel like asking. $20,000 would come in handy right now he thought. But were these people in some responsible for his brothers death? Would he be next once this was over? What kind of job were we talking about anyway? Just a getway driver or murder for the mob? We he was a child he recalled stealing a bar of candy one occasion, but this was a leap and jump from that. "I'm in," James replied. What did he have to loose? Not a whole lot at this point


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets more than he bargained for that fateful night. This is not a very long chapter but I felt this part needed two different sections.

The tall bald headed man walked James down the stairs, the revolver pointed straight at the back of his head. James found himself staring at every detail of the building like he may never see it again. The scraped off paint on the, where the now green paint used to be an ugly shade of tan. The graffiti penis on the 15th step which he still couldn't believe hadn't been painted over. Signs of the building's age were everywhere from the cracks in the ceiling, to the creaking of almost every step. Waiting for them at the bottom was an unmarked black van. The door slide open to reveal three more rough looking individuals. Closing the door behind him the tall man lowered his revolver to his side.

James went over the decisions he made in his head. Was he doing the right thing? I mean they probably would kill him without a second thought if he said no anyways. And if worst came to worst he could say they forced him to do it. He was kidding with himself even if there was an out he still would have done it. The money was too good to pass up and his offers at this point were becoming few and far between.

"When we get to the chemical plant, your job is simple just keep watch. Here is a gun in case things get crazy, we are gonna grab what we came for and get the hell out." The bald headed man looked at James waiting for an answer.

"OK, no problem." James said

A man with blonde hair and a rather large scar across his forehead looked at James with a disgusted look. He obviously had little hope that James could do the job correctly, or he wouldn't squeal to the cops if it came down to it. James realized the less he knew the better, and if he could make an easy 20k well it was worth it. When the van door opened the entire group piled out, he followed right behind. James looked up at the chemical plant, he had seen this building before. Gotham Biohazard & Waste Co. He quickly mapped the area surrounding him, in case things got crazy he knew where to run. The thug with the red leather jacket and bullet shaped tattoo on his hand went to work on the door lock. The alarm sounded, the man in the red leather jacket ran over to the main alarm port and disconnected the wires. Sweat was pooling at his forehead. The building was instantly 20 degrees warmer than outside, and the humidity was overwhelming. 

Heading up to the third flood James peered down at the bubbling vats of God knows what. The contents looked to be the consistency of syrup, and the color of craft glue. The building was old, and didn't look like was up to code. Probably paid off some inspector to just write off on the paper. Once they arrived on the top floor,, the other men parted ways. Two of the men stayed on the stairs to keep watch, the other two went to located the package. In an instant glass shattered from a window above, a streak of darkness came through.

The men started yelling, "it's the bat!"

They stared at the ceiling hoping to see some sort of movement. Someone must of tipped him off about the trade off, and he was sure as shit not gonna let it happen. Batman hid in the dark corner above the room, waiting for the right moment. He took a small tracker out and placed it on the building wall in case he needed back up. Looking down at James, he could tell he was not with this group of heathens. Why was he here? Probably just some dumb smuck looking to make quick cash. Batman got his grapple gun handy, and turned on his infrared goggles.

Shots were fired from every direction, although none of them had an eye on the target.

James stood still, trying to use the light to stop the Batman. One by one the men were grabbed and carried off, but no one was able to do anything. Screams echoed in the open building. He was as quiet and unpredictable as they always said he was, but it took seeing it to believe it. Suddenly Batman landed right in front of him.

"Who are you? You aren't one of Pachetti's thugs." Batman said with a growl in his voice.

James raised his gun towards Batman, his hand shaking uncontrollably. Slowly he took a step back, and then another. He couldn't go to jail, this wasn't suppose to happen. With one more step he fell backwards, Batman reached for him but it was too late. A small splash erupted as James fell into the chemical concoction. The constant churning sucked him under. Unable to breath and the unbearable pain of the chemical bath caused him to loose consciousness.


	3. Forever Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half to chapter 2. Still unknown how many chapters this story will have, it depends on my inspiration.

Batman launched his grappling hook into the chemical bath. Snaring the leg of James it took every ounce of his strength to pull him out. The dead weight mixed with the chemicals on his clothes made him incredibly heavy. Batman fell out beside him, unable to move he laid there for what felt like hours. Once his strength replenished, he picked James up and carried him into the Batmobile. Batman was unable to believe what he saw the man was still breathing but he had changed tremendously. Unsure of what to do next he drove around looking for a safe place to leave him. He debated taking him to the authorities but by his guess this was punishment enough. Spotting a drainage system ditch he parked. Picking James up again he tediously made his way down the muddy trail. He placed him down, feeling he did all he could do he made his way back to his vehicle.

He awoke in the early morning hours, unsure of where he was. Flashes of light from the rising sun appeared as he blinked. His eyes burned terribly, it was coming back to him what all had taken place. Quickly he came to his feet somehow he was in a small puddle of water. Washed out by the drainage system connected to the plant. By some miracle they must have flushed their systems and he had gone with it. His head was pounding, he stumbled unable to walk or think clearly. 

Then he noticed something his hand, it was ghostly white. Maybe he was seeing things, he closed his eyes and opened them again. Gazing again he gasped at what he saw. His hand was as white as porcelain. He fell back landing in a mixture of mud, and what else he didn't want to know. Finally peering down he saw his clothes were almost completely dissolved. Only shreds of clothing remained. Underneath it all his entire body was an unbelievable shade of white. Even if he spent his entire life out of the sun, he wasn't sure this complexion was achievable. James didn't know what to say or think. Part of him was just mad at the world. 

What had anyone ever done for him?

The world had shitted on him since he was in his mother's womb. He was tired of this constant betrayal, expecting people to be halfway decent. This new tragedy that had over taken him was a lot to bare. He was finding it very hard to take it all in at once. All he ever did was try to please people, he tried to be a good person, a good human being. And all the thanks he got was the fucking skin tone of unicorn. James lifted his head to the heavens, and let out a most unsettling laugh. He felt like he was loosing it, or had he lost it?

Lifting himself back up on his feet, he made his way back to the apartment. It was just pure luck that the drain had spit him out just two miles from his home. James coughed uncontrollably, the chemical's had burned his throat. It would be weeks before he would be better. James put the key in the door fumbling slightly. Making his way to the bathroom he stripped himself bare on the way, removing every piece of clothing. His eyes still barely open he turned on the water in the shower until it was almost scorching. The water felt good on his skin, the bathroom had always been his safe place. The place he could get away from everyone for just a little while..

Glancing down he soon saw where dark colored pubic hair used be was now replaced with baby soft skin. Even his cock was bleached, although luckily not quite to the shade of the rest of his body. He lifted his under arms to see there was no longer hair there either. Leaning his head against the tile, he took time to take in the past days events. Grabbing a nearby towel from the rack he made his way to the mirror. Taking his hand he wiped away the steam in a clockwise motion. Only to be taken aback by what he saw. His hair was an emerald green, and his eyebrows were no more. 

Was this a dream? Had he gone to hell for his sins and just didn't know it yet.

The redness from his eyes had gone down, his sapphire blue eyes started at his reflection. He grabbed his nearby razor, and removed one of it's blades. There was one way to find out if he was dreaming. James took the blade in hand and quickly cut a small line on his left arm. The pain was immediate, there was no denying it now. Taking a hand towel from the cabinet he attempted to stop the bleeding. In some weird way he took pleasure from the pain. Finding comfort in it, in some fucked up way. He felt pain almost everyday as a child and through his early teenage years. When he was 16 years old he had finally had enough. He took his brother with him and got the hell out of Dodge. The scars on his back and arms were a constant reminder of his childhood. He felt his girth growing beneath his towel. When he was younger he hated his father for all the pain and torment he went through. As he got older he found out he took pleasure in it, and hated himself for it. He found himself craving more of the drug like state it caused. 

Would committing a serious crime give him the same high? Would killing someone?

The need for sleep was becoming overwhelming. He stripped himself of his towel and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts from the closet. Crawling in to bed he thought sleep might be hard to achieve. But within minutes he dozed off, his body unable to go on any longer. When he awoke again, it was dark outside. Not knowing how long he had slept, and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. Rummaging through the fridge he found half a beer, and some pizza he got 3 days ago. It would have to do as he was limited on choices.

Sitting down in his red arm chair, the only one he had he turned on the television. It was an old tube television on about 20 inches high, but it did the job. Switching over to the news he was stunned to see his face. 

"A group of Pachetti's men were apprehended by the Batman yesterday night, after a planned trade-off. They stated that there was one other man with them that night a James Laughlin. They will be individually interrogated and taken to Arkham Asylum to live out their sentence. If you have any information on Laughlin's whereabouts please call Comissioner Gordon at Gotham Precinct 4." Said the female reporter.

James started to panic, how many people were out looking for him? He then started to laugh, who would recognize him? He barely recognized himself at this point. Grabbing the remote and switched off the television. He took his plate he was eating off of and launched it at the tv, breaking the screen. A slight spark came from the television before going dark completely. James covered his face with his hands, he felt like his sanity was fading away.


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continuation, don't want to give a lot way enjoy the read.

There was one thing that he felt would help calm his nerves, a good orgasm. He hadn't had sex in months, between work and spending time with his brother his social life suffered tremendously. Maybe he could find some back alley hooker that he could take care of his primal needs. He had never been with a hooker before, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the only first he would experiencing. Reaching into the back of a kitchen cabinet above the fridge he pulled out a coffee can. A small stash of money he kept for emergency purposes. The only cash he had to his name at this point, with his credit cards and wallet being melted in the chemicals. There was $40.00 his last $40.00. A sane man would say you probably shouldn't spend part of your last $40.00 on a hooker. But he was no longer a sane man.

Walking back to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror, he slicked back his hair. Checked his chin for stubble but found none, partially coming to the conclusion that he may never have to shave again. He applied a little bit of aftershave and deodorant before heading to the closet. Never being a rich man he only had one good suit. The suit that was now lying in the bottom of the trash can. Hanging behind his sweaters and winter wear was a purple suit. He had worn it for Halloween when he had decided to be a pimp two years back. Finding a black dress shirt to go underneath he tried the ensemble on. With the white skin, and neon hair it some how worked. Searching the bottom of his closet, he came across a pair of Oxford black dress shoes his brother gave him for his birthday. After grabbing the watch from the night stand he headed out the door. 

He headed a few miles down the road to a shadier part of Gotham. The girls line the street, most of them wearing short cut skirts, with fake fur boas. It looked like something out of a movie. Avoiding any that had visible sores or bruises in the fold of their arm from shooting up. One girl had been crying her cheap mascara running down her face. Moving along the line he found a beautiful blonde wearing a white sundress. She looked nothing like the others, she was clean and her hair was recently done. He was sure she hadn't been in this business long. 

"Hi, I'm James." "Good for you sugar," she said looking him up and down. "What the hell happened to you? Were you trapped in a cave for 20 years." She grinned. "If we can skip the questions, I am just looking for a good time with no strings attached." He said nervously." 

"$20.00 for a hand job, $40.00 for a blow-job, and $100.00 for full penetration or for you to finish on my face. I am not into weird shit, you can not hit me, pet me, or smell my feet you got it?" She replied.

"Completely understood. I'll pay the $40.00 no funny business. James said smiling awkwardly."

The blonde escorted him to the back of the alley. They passed two other couples who had obviously paid for full service. She found an area that had lighting and pressed him up against the wall.

"Payment up front." She said holding her hand out. James put the $40.00 in her hand and waited as she stuffed it in her bra. Pulling his pants down she took his cock In her hand. James tried hard to focus, unable to get hard. She put the head of his cock in her mouth, trying to have some effect on him. James was starting to get angry. This bitch couldn't even do her job properly, she couldn't even do one God damn thing right. James took his hand and grabbed her throat. Pressing until he was choking her, unable to breath she started to turn blue. 

"You are useless, you can't do your fucking job, slut!" James yelled in her face.

He released his grip, she fell on her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air. Starting to shiver, she threw his money on the ground and took off. Running down the alley way still stunned from her ordeal. James reached down to pick up the money. To his surprise he was now completely hard from the violent act he just committed. He took himself in hand rubbing his shaft. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. Pumping harder and harder he came, spilling his seed all over the concrete. James moaned as his orgasm washed over him. When he finally softened he tucked himself back in and left the alleyway.


End file.
